


You Better Watch Out

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Amy Dallon had an even more thankless job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Watch Out

"Coal, Amy!"

"I—"

"I can understand with strangers, but Alan is a friend. You've met him! And you give his daughter _coal?!"_ The throbbing vein at Carol's left temple looks ready to burst. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to go into the office today and find out you ruined the Barnes family's Christmas?"

Amy hangs her head.

"I told Alan it was a mix-up." 

"It..."

"It what, Amy?"

It _isn't_ a mix-up. She has a list. She checks it before delivering. Twice, even.

Carol doesn't want to hear any of that. Emma Barnes could be the naughtiest girl in Brockton Bay and all her adopted mother cares about is what will save herself face. Already, through her thinker power, she can feel Carol's ranking ratchet downward. Not that it matters. It's only December 27th. Carol has almost a whole year to be more Christmas-y. 

Her adopted mother goes on, "What would make up for your lapse in judgement with Alan's daughter?"

"My power doesn't work like that."

A sigh. "Amy, what would she have gotten on the Nice list?"

"I... can't say." That goes against _the rules._

"Amelia Annie Dallon, you WILL figure out what Emma Barnes wants for Christmas, and then you WILL build it for her in your workshop. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Ames."

"Hmm."

"Sorry about Mom."

"It's fine."

"She's not that angry," Victoria lies. "She'll get over it."

Amy doubts that very much. Christmas is serious business. The sheer volume of hate mail she gets speaks to that simple truth. The odd Thank You cards she receives are always very simple in comparison. People only put thought into complaining, often at length. Never mind her gifts are just that—gifts. She does it for free. She does it _because it's the right thing to do._

Her father wouldn't have spent his Christmas Eve delivering presents across the city. 

Victoria has a bowl of green and red M&Ms in her lap. Amy leans back from her workbench, cracks her stiff back, and then reaches over for a handful.

"So," her sister whispers conspiratorially, "was she really that naughty?"

Speaking around a wad of chocolate, Amy replies, "Bottom 250."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Wow. Axe murderer territory? Really?"

"Nah. Just an asshole."

"So... what'cha making her, then? Looks pretty snazzy."

"It's not for Emma Barnes."

 

* * *

 

"Dad?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"I think we missed one present under the tree."


End file.
